Egon Spengler
Egon Spengler is one of the Level Pack characters that is playable in LEGO Dimensions when you purchase the 71228 Level Pack. Background Egon is bookish and socially awkward. In his spare time, he collects spores, molds, and fungus. He doesn't articulate his emotions well and has described himself as "always serious." His childhood may have been normal in many regards, but one strange fact is that he didn't play with toys. Egon said that his parents did not believe in toys. He was given part of a Slinky once, but he straightened it. And once, in Ghostbusters II, Egon flatly informed Mayor Lenny's porter that the Proton Pack was not a toy. Despite Janine Melnitz's subtle hints that she was attracted to him, he seemed to ignore her romantic advances, kept quiet, and their relationship remained platonic. Egon doesn't handle stressful situations well, as evidenced by his statement that he was "...terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought," when facing the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Egon is not without a sense of humor and has been known to be sly. Such as after the Ghostbuster's first case, when he holds up his fingers to show the amount of the bill to the Sedgewick Hotel, and during the court trial in 1989, when he chimes in from "Doe, Ray, Egon!" and then grins mischievously. Occasionally Egon is given to understatement; he initially only states that crossing the streams would be "bad". Egon has a very dry sense of humor, once jokingly stating that most women would be "more interested in his epididymis," rather than his intellect. He is not immune to anger, as under duress he has been shown to swear twice in the first movie. He even lunged at Walter Peck in anger when Peck ordered them arrested for the disruption regarding the shutdown of the containment grid, despite the fact Peck himself was entirely responsible. He will also on occasion smirk and give a wisecrack; such as during their encounter with the Opera Diva ghost in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game Egon says "The fat lady's singing!" And while exploring Central Park's Cult Cemetery, Peter says "This isn't the Central Park I'm used to." to which Egon replies, "You still have your wallet?" Generally speaking though, Egon remains largely pragmatic and straight-to-the-point when it comes to his demeanor. Even though he has a tight and awkward personality, he is still the brains of the team. Egon puts few restraints on the scope of his paranormal research. This is evident in Ghostbusters II, as he conducts experiments in his lab in which he deliberately incites couples to argue. When the mood slime is being tested, Egon sleeps with it in order to check its response to nurturing behavior. Science tends to take precedence over people's well being, as Egon is rather detached in his instructions regarding psychological experiments with couples and children in the second movie. Dimensions Crisis The Phantom Zone Egon alongside the other Ghostbusters is sent to trap all the ghost that escaped from the damaged containment unit. After the Ecto-1 crashed with a Dropship, General Zod comes out of a vortex and takes the PKE meter from Spengler. Zod then captures the ghostbuster in his ship along with the other three Ghostbusters. Later he and his colleagues are freed by Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf, and helps them by capturing the ghosts that were protecting Zod. The End is Tri Egon and the rest of the Ghostbusters are seen on the underground, (probably looking for the River of Slime like the second movie) and saw a light coming toward them, that it resulted to be the trio again looking to recruit them. The Final Dimension During the fight on the riftloop the Ghostbusters were summoned by the heroes to help them keep Lord Vortech distracted by attacking him with their proton guns. They later escaped from the riftloop before the battle continued on Foundation Prime, since when the Ecto-1 lands on the planet it was empty. They are later seen with the other heroes after Vortech is defeat. World Ghostbusters World: New York (Ghostbusters H.Q.) Abilities * Suspend Ghost * Laser ** Melt Ice * Hazard Protection * Ghost Puzzles * Character Changing Quotes Trivia * Harold Ramis portrayed Egon Spengler in the Ghostbusters films. Archive audio was used in the game due to Ramis passing away in 2014. ** In the [[Ghostbusters (2016)|2016 Ghostbusters reboot]], a golden bust of Harold Ramis is seen outside Erin Gilbert's office early in the film. * Egon, Ray, and Winston are also playable by using the character selector, select Peter Venkman and wait until Peter's Character Token changes to the Ghostbuster of your choice. You only can do this after you finish the Ghostbusters! level. * He is one of two characters to have only one line when entering, the other is Jacob Kowalski. * Although Egon Spengler invented the P.K.E. Meter in the original Ghostbusters film, he did not receive the addition of the P.K.E. Meter Ability in Year 2. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Male Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:2016 Category:Laser Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Ghost Puzzles Ability Category:Ghost Suspend Ability Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Playable In-Game Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Ghostbuster Category:Summoned Characters Category:Wave 3 Characters Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Melt Ice Ability